


The Morning After...After

by Veronica_Stone



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Stone/pseuds/Veronica_Stone
Summary: A tiny little au featuring Poe Dameron and Ben Solo because the two are just too sexy not to write about.





	The Morning After...After

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into fanfiction writing and no-beta'd. So...yeah. Here goes nothing.

Poe stirred as he felt the mattress shift and blindly reached for his companion. “What are you doing?” he mumbled blearily. Ben turned his head slightly as he reached to pick up his discarded boxers. “I thought I’d head out. I didn’t mean to wake you.”  
Poe cracked open his eye and turned to look at the bedside clock. “It’s 5:30, you don’t have to be anywhere until 9. Come back to bed. It’s too early to be up.”  
Ben scoffed. “I thought you flyboys were supposed to be morning people.”  
Poe sat up and crawled over to the other side of the bed, wrapping his arms around Ben’s waist and leaning his chin on his shoulder. “I could be persuaded.” Ben fought back a grin as the pilot started pressing dirty kisses to his neck. “I thought you were tired,” he shivered as Poe found a rather sensitive part of his neck. He felt Poe smile against his skin. “I guess I’m a little more awake than I realized. Hard not to be when I’ve got someone so gorgeous in my bed.” He pressed himself flush against Ben’s back to let him know just how awake he really was.  
“Poe, I really should-“ he was cut off by Poe forcefully turning his chin and shoving his tongue into his mouth. Ben dropped his boxers back on the floor as he reached an arm around Poe’s neck to better kiss him.  
“You really shouldn’t,” Poe breathed against his lips when they parted for air. Then without warning, he surprised Ben by tugging him back onto the bed and climbing on top of him to seize his mouth again. Ben automatically spread his legs to welcome his bedmate into the cradle of his hips and gasped as they rubbed together. “You’re insatiable,” he breathed as Poe turned his attention back to his neck and began kissing his way down south. Poe responded with a long lick to Ben’s nipple. “Moreso with you beautiful.” He lightly bit down on the rosy nipple beneath his lips and grinned when Ben let out a loud gasp. “Careful,” he teased. “Don’t want to wake the neighbors. I doubt they need an encore of last night. You were pretty loud.”  
Ben felt himself flush at the memory of just how blissed out he’d been. Normally he kept himself in check during sex, but Poe had been absolutely merciless with him, drawing out gasps and pleas he didn’t know he’d had in him. Ben broke out of his thoughts when he felt Poe’s tongue circling his navel and groaned. He’d always been rather sensitive there and Poe had been gleeful when he’d found that out. Poe’s teeth nipped his bellybutton before he delved his tongue into the shallow well. Ben shot to full hardness at his administrations and Poe continued leaving a trail of burning kisses further down his body. He blatantly ignored Ben’s needy member and sucked kisses into the softness of his inner thighs.  
“Christ you have amazing legs,” he murmured running his hands up Ben’s outer thighs as he sucked a bruise into the soft skin. “Fucking go on for miles.”  
Ben stared down at his bedmate. “You’re gonna leave a mark. Not gonna be able to cover that up at practice.”  
He felt Poe smile. “Good.” He let go of Ben’s legs and climbed back up his body to seize his mouth again. “It’s good to let people know that you’re taken.” Ben’s eyes widened a bit at that. During this whole...thing, he’d never allowed himself to hope that Poe wanted him and only him. He knew the pilot had a reputation in the bedroom and despite having been sleeping together for around a month, Ben had kind of thought he was just one of those longer term flings. He must’ve spaced out for longer than he thought, because Poe broke the kiss and looked down at him. “Still with me beautiful?” he asked. Ben slightly shook his head. “Yeah, just got distracted,” he teased. It had the desired effect because Poe deftly slid his hand down between Ben’s legs and started teasing his opening. “Really? I must not be doing a very good job then.” The answering slide of a finger into his body had Ben gasping loudly.  
Poe grinned. “There it is.” Another two fingers and Ben was panting and gripping the sheets painfully. “Stop teasing,” he gritted and got a deep kiss in response.  
“Don’t worry darling, I’m done,” Poe breathed as he slid home into Ben’s body in one slick move. Both men groaned in unison at the movement and Poe paused for a moment, letting his bedmate adjust to the feeling. “Good?” he asked, straining not to just slam home into the beautiful man beneath. Ben wrapped his legs around his waist and gripped his strong shoulders tightly. “Move.” It didn’t last very long, both men being on edge from the start. Poe’s tongue fucked Ben’s mouth as he rode out his orgasm, emptying into the tight body beneath him. He wrapped a calloused hand around Ben and stroked him to completion immediately after. Ben came with a cry and Poe thought he’d never heard something so gorgeous in his life.  
After, Poe pulled out of Ben and went to the bathroom to get a washcloth. Having cleaned up a bit, Poe wrapped a tanned arm around Ben and pulled him to his chest. “Stay,” he whispered, already dozing off. He felt Ben huff against him. “I guess it’s only polite,” he breathed, drifting off. Poe smiled and kissed his forehead before falling back to sleep. Man but he was so gone for this guy.


End file.
